


heaven is a place that only we know

by lunariux



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, just cuteness for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunariux/pseuds/lunariux
Summary: i set my twitter notifications to the alarm sound because your insomniatic tweets are honestly beautiful and make great poetry. plus you’re pretty cute auorthat fic where alfred is in love with a certain someone on twitter and stays up to turn her tweets into art





	heaven is a place that only we know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen Nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Queen+Nerd).



> so this is a fic that i wrote for my friend because of two things: her love for aph alfred f. jones and pi day
> 
> (psst this was inspired by can't bring this down by bridgit mendler so if you wanna get the mood, have a listen!)
> 
> it's a bit cute so enjoy!

_ i set my twitter notifications to the alarm sound because your insomniatic tweets are honestly beautiful and make great poetry. plus you’re pretty cute au _

He couldn’t sleep.

 

Not bothering to grab his glasses, Alfred turned over, squinting to make out the time on his ancient grandfather clock. It was originally Arthur’s, but the Englishman gave it as a parting gift for Alfred’s seventeenth birthday. The hands barely brushed past three in the morning.

 

His blue walls looked almost black in the moonlight. Gray light peered through his curtains, shining on his bookcase that was stacked with mint condition action figures.

 

“Ah, the deep space hour,” he mumbled to himself. He wiggled his hands, trying to shake the pins and needles feeling out of them. “When no one and everyone is awake at the same time, thinking of things that they’ll never get the chance to say.”

 

He exhaled and closed his eyes again, the haunting silence too loud for him to stop thinking. 

 

_ I’m stuck by a .45, gaslight, tailight’s busted out _

_ I’m needy, lonely, kinda tired of freaking out _

 

He tapped his fingers to his mind’s slow melody, trying to think of what lyrics could come next. “A dream, a mystery that no one could compete with,” He groaned, shoving his hands in his face. “Ugh, that’s crap.”

 

His phone glowed in the darkness, vibrating to some remix of Cotton Eye Joe that Antonio set it to just to mess with him. In spite, he hadn’t changed it for three months.  _ I’m setting my own personal record, _ Alfred smirked as he unlocked his phone.

 

**Twitter: @adriatics just tweeted: okaay so does anyone want to know the truth about the love of my life james fcukin madison bc it’s his bday soon and i wanna party**

 

Alfred stifled a laugh, screenshotting her most recent posts.

 

She was ridiculous, to say the least.

 

She was compassionate and creative, but ready to tweet while inspired by her insomniac episodes. “God, I love her,” he whispered, scrolling through his timeline.

 

**Twitter: @adriatics just tweeted: perfect pi day and my founding father’s day soon,, if anything happens today -- it’ll be perfect**

 

_ You’re perfect. _

 

He smiled at his phone, looking at her random selfies and screenshots of remixed Gregorian chant (a classic favorite for her.)

 

Alfred scrolled further down her profile, wishing he could get lost in her eyes rather than her rants about Yu-Gi-Oh!, but it would have to suffice for now.

 

He loved the girl with a smile that made his heart leap and eyes that made the world stop spinning.

 

He caressed the screen, his eyes slowly closing. “If only she weren’t on the other side of the screen…”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you liked it, hated it, if i should make this an actual au  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
